Draco Lies
by mendokuseebaka
Summary: Songfic for Alyssa Lies this is not a happy story, character death in the end. Harry wonders why his friend Draco lies about the bruises he gets every day


Author note: okay so this is a songfic on the song Alyssa lies by Jason Michael. This is my first song fic I do hope you like it. By the way Harry and Draco are 9/10.

_Why my little girl met a new friend _ _Just the other day,_

_On the playground at school,_ _Between the tires and the swings_

Harry ran to the playground happy to get out of class. While running to the jungle gym his green eyes caught the flash of platinum blonde hair. Harry stopped and turned to see the new student sitting by the swings. The boy seemed to notice Harry starring because he looked up green eyes met silver. Harry smiled at the boy which in return smiled back. Harry grinned as he walked over to the boy.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter" Harry held out his hand, the boy shook it and smiled

"I'm Draco Malfoy nice to meet you."

"Want to play wizards with me?" Draco nodded as he and Harry ran to the jungle gym together.

_But she came home with tear filled eyes _

_And she said to me "daddy Alyssa lies"_

Harry ran home his eyes glistening with tears. Sirius was surprised to see his godson in such a state.

"Harry what happen?" Sirius looked into Harry's bright green eyes

"Dad Draco lies!" Sirius smiled at the name, he ruffled Harry's messy hair

_Well I just brushed it off at first,_

_Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

"It's okay Harry we all tell white lies from time to time I'm sure your friend Draco didn't mean it." Harry only shook his head making his glasses slide down his nose.

"No, he tells really bad lies" Harry held a pout as he looked up to Sirius.

_Or the things she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said_ "_You can tell me"_

Sirius scratched the back of his head as he looked down at his godson.

"Come here Harry" Sirius sat on the couch and sat Harry on his lap.

"Okay Harry, tell me what Draco lies about?" Sirius said in a soft voice. Harry's eyes widen.

"No I promised Draco I wouldn't tell anyone." Sirius patted his head.

"It's alright I won't tell you told me, okay" Harry nodded.

"Okay" 

_And she said,_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_ _Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

"Well I noticed Draco came every day to school with bruises on his arms n his legs and when ever someone asked him what happened he'd lie and say he fell off his bike or he tripped or he walk into a pole, ..But…."Sirius looked at Harry shocked.

"But?"

"But when I asked him he told me his father beats him everyday and everyday the bruises would get bigger and bigger, yet he always made an excuse about it." Harry took a deep breathe.

"And today he arrived to school with a black eye and he had a huge cut on his back his father made when he threw him against a mirror" when Harry finished Sirius was completely shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just herd

"I see well get some sleep okay let's tuck you in."

_My little girl laid her head down, that night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped out the room I herd her say a prayer so soft and sweet_

_God bless my mom and my dad_

_And my friend Alyssa, oh I know she needs you bad_

Sirius tucked Harry in as he left, he herd Harry pray for his mom and dad. It made Sirius smile, ever since Harry's parents died. Harry has prayed for them. But the next words that escaped Harry's mouth made Sirius heart break.

"Please God help my friend he needs you the most of all, protect him from his father please."

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

Sirius sat in the living room, he remembered seeing the boy Draco before when he picked up Harry. The boy always wore a long sleeves shirts and the same black faded jacket, but Sirius always thought the boy wore it because of the London weather. Now that Sirius thought about it the boy was very shy and it seemed Harry was his only friend.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

_I knew just what it was I had to do_

Sirius keep turning in his bed he couldn't sleep everything he closed his eyes all he saw was the poor boy Draco full of bruises and bleeding to death. Sirius sat up he had to do something he had to help the boy. Come Monday morning he would report it to the school it was the only way he could protect the boy. Sirius closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_But when we got to school on Monday_

_I herd the news_

Sirius pulled up to the school and walked into the classroom. His blood ran cold as he saw the faces of the students and the professor. Sirius walked up to McGonagall

"professor what happen?" Sirius asked panic evident in his voice. Her eyes swelled up as tears ran down her cheeks Sirius felt his heartbreak. He looked down at harry who was looking around the room.

"What happen professor" Sirius voice was stern and his eyes were emotionless. McGonagall tried her best to keep her voice from cracking

"He was beaten by his father last night the neighbors herd screams coming from the house and called 911 when the paramedics got there it was too last he had lost to much blood and it seems one of his lungs were crushed in the other was filled with blood he didn't have a chance to live."The professor sniffed and wiped her nose

"he was so young" tears streamed down her face as she walked away

_My little girl asked me why everyone looked so sad_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger with every question that she asked_

Harry pulled on Sirius hand

"Dad why is everyone so sad?" Sirius looked down into Harry's innocent eyes and felt his eyes and throat burn.

"Dad where's Draco? We were going to play wizards today" Harry looked around

"Dad why isn't Draco here? Dad?" Harry voice sounded panicked when he saw the look Sirius was giving him Sirius kneeled down in front of Harry and held onto his shoulders.

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_I told her Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

"Dad why are you crying?" Sirius felt his tears run down his face and gave Harry a small sad smile.

"Harry Draco wont be here today" Harry blinked

"Oh is he coming tomorrow?" Sirius shook his head

"No Harry Draco isn't coming back"

"Why?" Harry's voice seemed to quiver 

_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_

_She doesn't lie anymore at school _

_Alyssa lies with Jesus_

_Because there's nothing anyone would do_

"Harry… Draco is in a better place, where he wont have to lie anymore"

"Where's that?" Sirius hugged Harry.

"Harry….Draco is gone, he's in heaven now" Harry felt his world shatter, his first true best friend was gone forever. Harry cried into Sirius shirt and Sirius tried to soothe him.

_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me, _

_why Alyssa lies_

_Oh daddy oh daddy tell me why_

_Alyssa lies  
_

Rain poured down on Harry and Sirius as they stood before a grave. Harry's eyes were red and puffy which some how made his eyes stand out even more. Harry put a white rose on the grave.

"why did Draco lie" Harry asked Sirius without looking away from his friends grave. Sirius was quiet Sirius felt his eyes burn at emotionless eyes of Harry

"I don't know Harry, i don't know why Draco lies"

Both Sirius walked away from the grave with a single white rose.

On the grave stone was written:

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Forever protected by god_

hope you guys liked it i know not a happy ending but not all stories are


End file.
